Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire comprising a carcass, a tread strip, and a breaker arrangement arranged between the carcass and the tread strip. The breaker arrangement includes at least two breaker plies which have threads or cords which serve as load-carrying members and extend at an angle to the mid-circumferential plane of the tire. A breaker cover overlies the breaker arrangement at least in the region of the breaker arrangement's axial side edges. The breaker cover has at least one cover or bandage ply including of threads or cords which extend at least substantially in the circumferential direction of the tire.